In consideration of environmental issues, a mobile recycler which is self-propelled to a site where disposal objects are generated and subjects the disposal objects to disposal at any location at the site for use as a recycled source material has recently been made use of.
An engine and an exhaust gas treatment device for treating an exhaust gas from the engine are mounted on a mobile recycler. As the exhaust gas treatment device, for example, a selective catalytic reduction device (SCR) purifying an exhaust gas by reducing nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas is available. A reducing agent used for this exhaust treatment is stored in a reducing agent tank.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-91084 (PTD 1) discloses a mobile recycler in which a reducing agent tank is provided upstream of an engine in a flow of cooling wind generated by a cooling fan and the cooling wind which flows toward the engine passes through a space for mounting the reducing agent tank.